The Fire Lord and Lady
by Jordanalane
Summary: Strangers. Friends. Partners. Lovers. Spouses. Parents. A collection of shorts that explore all the sides of the Fire Lord and Lady. A number of pairings will be used including: Zuki, Kataang, Toko (Friendship Only), and Sokkla. There is no order to these and they do not even really follow the same time line. Some Smut. Mostly Fluff.
1. Sexual Education

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki, Aang and Katara**  
**Rating: T for adult content an language**

"Are you and Suki fighting?" Aang had seen the cold look that Suki had given Zuko the second before she left the room. He knew the look, it was the one that Katara would give him from time to time when they were fighting about something or another. The two had always been really good at keeping their relationship issues private. So needless to say that it was odd to see such a public displayed.

"Yeah." Zuko growled a little bit, his eyes rolling.

"What about?" Aang frowned, feeling that he had to help his friends in their issues. It was what he did after all.

"Its nothing, we're dealing with it."

Sokka laughed from next to Zuko, glancing over at him.

"What?"

"I know what you're arguing about."

Zuko narrowed his eyes over at him.

"What are they arguing about?" Aang's eyes were wide, still wanting to help.

"Shut up." Zuko mumbled, taking a drink of his tea.

"Sex." Sokka's eye brows raised as he said the word.

Zuko spit out his tea, looking over at Sokka. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Why would you argue about sex?" Aang was looking between Sokka and Zuko.

"Its likely cause Suki has a high sex drive that Zuko can't keep up with and she is upset with him about it." Sokka smirked a little bit.

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"Say whatever you want to me Mr Fire Lord: You know I'm right." Sokka threw his hands up, turning to Aang. "She was like that when she was with me, could not keep her hands off me."

Zuko's face was red, glaring at the Water Tribe man with his gold eyes.

"Don't get me wrong its way worth it but did get exhausting."

"How often are we talking here?" Aang asked, his eyes wide.

Zuko closed his eyes, mumbling: "This is not happening".

"Five to eight times a week sometimes."

"W-wow." Aang stammered, "That _is_ a lot."

"She's aggressive in bed too. Really active."

"Sokka, don't talk about that!" Zuko was looking over at him, his face getting redder.

"I would think that you would have enough stamina to keep up with her."

"It's not about stamina!"

"Then what is it about?" Aang took a drink of his tea, looking at Zuko.

"I just don't feel like doing it all the time." He spoke into his cup with a sigh, "She takes it personal, like it's her that I'm not attracted to her."

"Well are you?" Aang scratched his chin.

"Of course I am."

"So then what's the issue?" Sokka looked at Zuko.

"Its nothing." Zuko felt like he had already said too much.

"Why don't you wanna talk about it?"

"Cause sex is personal, and whatever issues we are having is between us." He looked over at Aang, "How would you like it if we talked about yours and Katara's sex life."

"Well… Katara and I are waiting till we got married."

"Which is a noble pursuit." Zuko assured him, smiling at the young Avatar.

Aang just nodded, smiling a little bit, "Why didn't you and Suki wait?" He asked Zuko.

"Neither of us were virgins so we did not seen the need."

"Wait…." Ang raised an eye brow. "You… and Mai?"

Zuko said nothing but just raised his lone eye brow.

"Wow." Aang blushed a little bit, "I'm the only one who has not had sex."

"It's not that big of a deal." Zuko assured him, "Trust me you are going the right path by waiting."

"Don't listen to him." Sokka sneered. "Sex is only the best thing ever. The more you can do it the better."

Zuko just rolled his eyes, "You really are a barbarian."

"Why?" Sokka looked at the young Fire Lord, "Sexual desires are part of human nature, to deny that is to deny that which makes life worth living."

Zuko looked at him annoyed, sitting his cup of tea down. "Because we are not animals who mate as much as we can to procreate. We have assigned a higher meaning to it."

"You have assigned a higher meaning to it, I have not so I can treat it however I want." Sokka insisted.

"Which is why you are a barbarian." Zuko stood up from the table, looking across at Sokka. He could not see Suki and Katara walking into the door behind him.

"Sex is not just physical; it's emotional and spiritual. Unless you can devote 100% of yourself to the person you are with then you are not doing it right. Its called making love not exercising."

Aang and Sokka were watching him as he spoke loudly, both of their eyes wide.

Katara was looking over at Aang, a smile on her face and one hand on her chin. Suki was just looking at Zuko from behind, tears in her eyes.

Aang looked back at the girl, making Zuko look back to them as well. His eyes locked with Suki's.

"And that's why I turn you down sometimes." He spoke to her in ernest, his hands moving as he spoke. "I have a lot on my mind and I feel that unless I can be there for you in every way I might as well not be there at all."

Suki just nodded, her hands gathered in front of her.

"It's got nothing to do with me not thinking you a beautiful." He shook his head, "You are the most beautiful thing on earth to me."

"Oh Zuko…" Suki breathed, closing the distance between them in a few strides. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, pressing their lips together.

Katara had never seen two people kiss like that, like their kiss was on fire with passion. It made her blush. Not out of embarrassment but out of desire.

No one said anything as Zuko broke from the kiss, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her out of the room. Suki followed eagerly, her eyes fixated on him.

Katara turned to Aang when they were gone, "I want you to kiss me like that." She ordered him.

Aang blushed, "What… now?"

"NO!" Katara blushed more, getting frustrated, "Not right now: Later." She turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

Aang looked over as Sokka shrugged, "Who would have known Zuko was a romantic."


	2. Sisters-in-Law

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki, Azula and Sokka**  
**Rating: K**

Suki knew this one was a fire bender; she had known since almost day one. She could feel the heat radiating from beneath her stretched stomach: evidence of the baby's raised body temperature. It was not this that made her so sure though.

"More fire flakes, please!" She called out to the servant who was right outside the door.

"Ma'am are you sure? This is your fourth bowl."

Suki glared at the small servant as he stood in the door way, a look that told him exactly what she thought of him and his line of questioning.

"R-right away ma'am."

She smiled to herself as he turned on his heels and walked away. She looked down at her stomach, running her hand over it. "Don't worry sweetie. I will get more." She cooed to her unborn child. She could feel the baby moving, its little arms and legs pressing against the soft walls of its home.

"I know." She sighed, patting her stomach. She looked at the doorway as she saw someone walk in. She was expecting to see the servant with more snacks to ease her craving, she was a little disappointed that it was not.

"Suki I need help."

Suki raised her eye brow to her sister-in-law, the documents she was looking over still in her hands. "What can I help you with Azula?"

Azula walked into the room, both her hands on her stomach that was larger than Suki's. "I need out."

"What?"

"Out. I can't do this."

"Do… what?" Suki was growing more and more confused.

Azula looked down at her stomach, motioning to it, "THIS!"

"You only have a few more months Azula." Suki said with a soft laugh, tossing the paper work aside.

"This is NOT what I sighed up for." Azula sat at the low table across from Suki, one hand on her stomach.

"Most people would be happy about having twins."

"Do I LOOK like most people?" Azula growled.

Suki sighed and held her chin in her hand, looking over at Azula. "No, how dare I imply that."

"Thats not what I meant." Azula snapped, frowning. "I don't know if I can do this or not."

"You are going to be a great mom Azula." Suki told her, smiling a little bit. "I know that having two kids right out of the gate may be a little scary, but you have plenty of friends and family that can help you."

Azula looked at Suki as she was talking, tears gathering in her eyes.

She had never seen Azula cry, or even be emotional at all. The closest she had ever seen was when Suki and Zuko had their daughter two years ago. The sight of the auburn hair and gold eyed baby had softened Azula for just a fleeting moment. She was not sure what to make of her crying though. "What is it?"

"You'd really help me!" Azula's tears were rolling down her cheeks, looking at her sister-in-law.

"Of corse we will." Suki gave her a warm smile, "Zuko and I know the ropes, same thing with Katara and Aang. Sokka will be a great father as well."

Azula nodded, both of her hands going to her stomach now. She looked down at herself, "I'm still scared."

"I know, I get scared too."

"Really? Even though you have a child already?"

Suki nodded, "Even though Zarra is two I still get scared. I get scared about giving birth, about having a new baby, about having enough time to be Fire Lady while raising two children and making sure your brother doesn't do anything stupid."

The last part actually made Azula laugh, a smile dancing across her face.

"So see, we all get nervous."

Azula just nodded, "I'm glad its just not me."

"It's not just you what?" Both Suki and Azula looked at the door, Sokka standing there with a smile on her face, a bowl of Fire Flakes in his hand.

"About time!" Suki reached for them.

He placed the bowl in her hand, "You seemed to have scared off the servant."

"Damn right I did." Suki dumped some of them from the bowl right into her mouth.

"So what are you nervous about?" Sokka asked his partner.

"Nothing." Azula looked up at him with narrow eyes. "Everything is fine."

"Oh…." Sokka seemed to shrink where he was standing. "Ok then."

Azula snapped her head away from him, looking at neither him or Suki.

Suki and Sokka's eyes locked. She just shrugged, one of her hands lifting off the table.

"So then… I will just go."

"It's for the best really." Azula growled.

Sokka looked at his long time girl friend and frowned again, hanging his head and walking to the door and out into the hall.

Suki watched Azula's face turn from her usual calm anger to pure sadness in a matter of seconds. "SOOOOKKKKKAAAA!" She cried out, getting up and running after him.

He turned around just in time for her to crash into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close as she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't ever leave me, ever. Even when I ask for it. Understood?" She mumbled into his neck, holding him tight.

"A-alright." He patted the back of her head, frowning a little bit.

She continued to cry, babbling into his skin as he patted the back of her head, trying to comfort her. Sokka looked up as he saw a dark figure walking down the hall.

Zuko just raised his one eye brow, looking at them silently.

"Ew." The little girl who was on his hip wined.

Sokka frowned at them both as they walked past them and into the room that Suki was in. Zuko sat Zarra down on the ground and she ran to Suki, calling out for her mother happily.

"Hello darling." Suki extended her arms to receive the little girl. Suki pulled her close to her, kissing her on the cheek which made the girl giggle like mad.

Zuko sat next to his wife and giggling daughter, "What is that all about?" He motioned out in the hall at Sokka and his sister.

"She just needed some help, and did not wanna ask for it." She answered her husband while looking at her daughter. Zarra put her little hand on her mother's stomach, feeling for the baby moving.

He watched Zarra and give a soft nod, "I see."

"She needs our help too." Suki looked over at the Fire Lord, pulling his gaze to hers.

"Then… we will help." He gave her a soft smile, "In any way we can."

She leaned in and kissed him quickly, drawing another "Ew" from the girl in front of them.

"I hate that you taught her that." Suki snarled.


	3. Quite Lucky

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki **  
**Rating: K**

"You're doing it again." Suki was standing next to the crib as she folded a blanket.

Zuko looked over at her, lifting his head up from the sleeping girl that was mixed in with soft toys and a green blanket. "Sorry." He whispered before looking back to the girl. "I can't help it." His strong rough hands touched the soft fabric that covered his daughter's small belly.

Suki put her hand on his shoulder, leaning in closer to the sleeping baby with a smile on her face. "She is something, isn't she?" Her hand went out to the girl's head, her fingers touching the feather like auburn hair that covered her. "So perfect."

Zuko looked over at his wife and smirked softly, his cheeks showing an ever so slight hint of red. "Like mother, like daughter."

Suki smiled, glancing over at him for a second before looking back at their sleeping child. "I was going to say that she takes after her father."

There was movement from the girl; her head rolling to the side and her golden eyes opening. Both Suki and Zuko watched her with wonder as she balled her little fists up, lifting them up to her face and yawning. Suki's hand went to the side of her face, holding it softly. "Did you have sweet dreams, love?" She cooed at her daughter.

"Do babies dream?" He asked, looking over at Suki.

Suki removed her hand from his shoulder, placing it under the baby's bottom. Her hand that had been on her face went behind her neck, "I'm not really sure." With much care she lifted the baby up and out of the crib. Zuko's eyes became locked on the girl as she was lifted into Suki's arms and placed oh her chest.

He stood up, looking at the two beautiful women before him, "Is she hungry?"

Suki nodded, the little girl fists drawing closer to her own small body, "She has not ate since this morning."

Zuko jumped to attention, going over to the plush red chair what was in the nursery and picking up a large down pillow that was in its seat. Suki smiled as she watched him, her cheeks flushing over as her lips were pressed to the top of the girl's head.

Zuko turned back to Suki, a smile on his face. "Sit." He motioned to the large chair.

Suki chuckled a little bit into the child's soft head, her one hand rubbing the back of the baby slowly. "Yes Daddy."

He looked over at her, a soft smile on his face. as he held the pillow in front of him. "Daddy…" his voice was breathless, like he was repeating it to himself to make sure it stuck.

She laughed again, walking over to him. "Yes. Daddy."

His hand went to the girl's back and he leaned down, pressing his lips to the side of her head which Suki held in place. She watched him so this, his eyes closing as held his lips there. She felt her heart flutter, seeing the man she loved and the daughter she adored.

He pulled away from the girl's head, looking into his wife's eyes. His smile grew slightly as he moved his hand from the baby's head and to the side of Suki's neck. They both leaned in and pressed their smiling lips together.

A soft wine from between them pulled them out of their perfect embrace. They looked looked down as the baby squirmed in Suki's arms letting go another frantic wine.

"You better feed her."

Suki nodded, lifting the girl up further on her chest and smiling at him. She glanced down at her before looking back up at him, "I'm so lucky to have the both of you."

"Luck has nothing to do with it." He insisted, watching her sit down in the chair with a smile on her face. She switched the position in which she held the girl; putting her on her back, her small head resting on her forearm. She rested her arm and the girl on the pillow in her lap, reaching up and pilling her robe to the side.

Zuko turned to the changing table, grabbing a burp rag from the stack of them that sat there. He turned back to see Suki nursing the three week old infant, the soft flush of her cheeks that was always there when she did this noticeably present.

He walked over to her, covering the distance in a few strides before kneeling in front of her and the chair. He placed the rag on the pillow, silently watching as the baby nursed. His face held the same love and curiosity that it always did when he watched this.

Her eyes were fixed on him though, a soft smile on her face as she noted his expression. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, looking over her beautiful, fair face. He lifted a hand to her flushed face, holding the side of it as his thumb ran over her cheek.

"I suppose I am quite lucky though."

She let out a soft chuckle, melting into his touch.


	4. Cuddling

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki **  
**Rating: T for Language**  
**Its fluffy. That is all. **

Zuko laced his fingers together, locking his arms around Suki's waist. He was not letting her get away, no matter how much she wanted to. He felt the rising temperature in his cheeks; her annoyance mounting. She was trying to get some work done, but he just wanted her attention on him.

"Can I get this done?"

"No." He pulled her closer, pressing his long strong body onto hers as they sat on the sofa in her living room.

"Zuko, I have to finish reading this."

"Then finish it." He fought off the urge to smile as he buried his face into the side of her neck.

"Well I can't with you on me."

"I was unaware that my sitting with you had an impact on your reading ability." He spoke into the skin on her neck.

"You are sitting on me, not with me." She turned to him, a frown on her face. "And I can't think about what I'm reading when you're all over me."

"I'm not all over you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, folding up the piece of paper that was in her hands. "Fine. You have my attention." She sighed softly, tossing the paper on the table in front of them.

"I don't require your attention." He was lying, of corse. He looked up at her, a soft smile on his face.

"You are full of shit." She sank into the sofa, finally cuddling close to him, much to his enjoyment.

He kissed the side of her head happily.

"You know I don't do that to you when you are working." She closed her eyes as she looked over at him.

"You're not needy like I am."

She placed her hands on top of his arm that was around her waist and rubbed it. "I don't think you are needy."

"Clingy?" He placed small kissed up and down her jaw line.

"Not even that."

"Then what?"

She pulled away from him, looking into those beautiful golden eyes, "Attached." She said after a few moments of thought. "You are attached to me, and to the physical and emotional comfort I bring."

He frowned a little bit, looking her face over. "I guess that is one way to look at it."

She reached out and took his face into her hand, stroking the good side of his face with her finger tips. "Truth be told I'm a little attached to you too."

"Its my charming personality, isn't it?" He said this in the most monotone voice that he could muster. Despite that his lips still curled into a smile as he lips did the same.

"You just tell yourself that." She patted his cheek comfortingly.


	5. The Next morning

**Pairing: Suki and Zuko/Sokka (Yeah, its one of those)**  
**Rating: T for sexual content**

The sound of the shower running in the next room sent knives though Zuko's eyes, lodging them into his brain. It was a brutal way to wake up. He wanted to rub them in hopes of elevating the pain but found that his hands felt like they weighed more than the rest of his body. He was on his stomach his hands on either side of him, palms facing up, with his head on a pillow with his face to the side. It was an uncomfortable position, but due to the pounding in his head he did not think of it as that much of an issue.

He focused his mind on his arm and willed it to move. His muscles finally contracted and his hand came to his face. He pressed the fleshy part of his palm into his scarred eye, rubbing it roughly.

As he rubbed his eye the night before came into focus in his mind. His eyes widened as he saw tangled limbs, hair sticking to sweat covered skin, and a masculine pair of lips on his own. His jaw dropped in shock as his other hand went to his face covering it.

He moved his head over to face the other way, looking on the other side of the bed. He could see Sokka's tan back facing him. He was far enough away so that there was enough room in between them for another body; for Suki's body.

Zuko clenched his eyes tight, trying to remember all the details that he could about the night before. They had started out drinking together on the sofa in the living room, Suki sitting in between him and Sokka. As they drank more they got more friendly, more bold, more turned on. Both him and Sokka were playing with her; doing things like kissing her neck and touching her intimate areas. This had lead to the bedroom with her commanding them both on what to do to her, and to one another.

This is what made Zuko's head pound even harder as he sat up on his elbows, burring his face into the pillow before him.

"Zuko?" Sokka croaked at his friend. Zuko jumped in surprise, his voice breaking the silence in the room.

"Whatever is it don't ask." Zuko spoke into the pillow, putting his hands on his temples in hopes to ease his pounding headache.

"I'm serious. I need to know something." He looked Zuko on the other side of the bed as he sat up, pulling the white sheet tight around his naked waist.

"Fine. What is it?" Zuko grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are we gay now?"

Zuko groaned and rolled off the bed and onto the cold floor with a thump, pulling the thick blanket that he had slept with with him. "How would we be gay?" He asked, sitting up on the floor and wrapping the blanket around his waist. His head was still pounding but he did his best to ignore the pain.

"Well… we did stuff." Sokka said awkwardly, scratching the bald side of his head under his thick brown hair that laid over it. His face was drawn down into a confused frown, his lips open a little bit.

"Its not like we did it on our own." Zuko held the blanket in place, standing up as he did so. "If not for her egging us on it would have never of happened." He walked to the bathroom door clenching the blanket around him.

"You're a good kisser, Zuko." Sokka said while looking at him with his large blue eyes.

Zuko snapped his head to Sokka, his eyes wide. "If you ever say that to me again I am going to kick your ass."

Sokka scooted back the bed, leaning his back on the headboard, a wide smile spreading across his face. Zuko's lips curled into a smile as well, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. He walked into the bathroom and to the shower that he knew she was in.


	6. Now? Now

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki **  
**Rating: M **

She had never minded the endless meetings, conferences and get togethers. She accepted that it was part of his job, part of his life. She understood that he had to do this. There were things that he would rather be doing but he was tied to them.

She was patient with it and him.

Except for today.

Suki narrowed her eyes at her husband from across the table, thinking that if she concentrated hard enough she would be able to feel the heat radiating off him. He noticed none of this, his attention on the paper that was in front of him and the Avatar sitting next to him.

She could care less about either of those things, the only thing she saw, the only thing she cared about was Zuko. They were talking about something or another. Going on and on about some small part of Republic city that was important... apparently.

Her hand went to her stomach, as had become habit in the past month. She was not yet showing, the baby inside her was far too small to make it apparent to those who saw her. It was their secret, they were the only ones who knew. It gave her a guilty sense of pleasure. That they were keeping this thing from their friends and family. It was not malicious, but merely a precautionary measure.

How this applied to her current situation was a particular side effect of pregnancy, one that she had heard of but never experienced till this moment.

"What do you say we have lunch ordered?" Aang offered his friends. "Does your cook still make those amazing veggie dumplings?

Zuko nodded, sipping some of his tea, "She does. I can get some for us." He went to stand up, smiling at Aang.

"I will go with you!" Suki was louder that she expected to be as she stood with him.

Both Zuko and Aang looked at her confused, "If… you want to." Zuko stammered.

Suki nodded, "Yes." She walked from the room and into the hall way, crossing her arms and exhaling softly.

"I wonder what her deal is." Aang looked at the door that she had walked out.

Zuko just shrugged, "We'll be back though." He left the room, leaning Aang alone as he walked into the hall way. "What's wrong?" he asked his wife as soon as he was next to her.

Suki answered him by grabbing him by his shirt, pulling him in and pressing their lips together forcefully.

Zuko's eyes opened wide, his eyes brows raising at the sudden contact. He kissed her back once he got over the shock, his hands going to her shoulders. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth, pressing its way between his lips.

He knew that kiss and what its intent was. He pulled away form her, "N-now?"

She looked into his honey eyes, her teeth clenching as she held his shirt. "Now."

"Its not even noon yet." He stammered, "And we have to get Aang dumplings."

"Fuck the dumplings." She said with a groan, leaning up and trying to kiss him again.

"Suki, we can't." He put his hands on her hips, trying to push her away.

Suki looked up at Zuko, her eyes looking with his. "Need I remind you that we are married. As husband and wife we have certain social responsibilities to one another." He raised an eye brow as she spoke to him with a soft growl"I am working on my end of the bargain. Actively. As we speak."

"And I love you for that." A smirk played across his lips, his hand going to her stomach and squeezing it softly.

She smiled at him, her hand going on top of his. "Because of this thing I'm doing you have a responsibility to fuck me whenever I tell you to."

Zuko looked at her surprised again, "We don't have time to go to our room." He shook his head, not believing that he was going along with this.

"Don't care." She pulled away, grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him to a small room down the hall that was used for storage.

"Really?"

She pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Suki this is-" He was cut off by her lips on his, kissing him feverishly. He gasped at her hands went to his pants, rubbing at him though his clothing as she undid them. He pulled away from her kiss, looking at her. "Can't you wait till we're done with the meeing?"

"No." She bit his lip, reaching into his pants and removing his cock. As she stroked him lightly he could not help but moan, his arms going around her waist. She laughed a little bit, her lips going to his neck and kissing his gently.

Zuko's hands went to her skirt, sliding it up on her legs. Suki clung to his shoulders and lifted herself up, wrapping her legs around his hips. He pulled her skirt up around her waist, pressing himself against her. She laughed as he moaned deeply, his erection rubbing against her.

"Come on." She mumbled into his neck, reaching down and pulling her panties aside.

He laughed and placed himself inside of her, holding her by her hips as he pressed in. Suki chuckled again as her hands went to his hair, pulling on it as he started to make love to her.

She took one hand and moved it from his head to in between her legs, rubbing her clit as her husband pounded in and out of her. "This is fucking crazy." He mumbled into her cheek, his one arm traveling around her waist.

"But you like it." She chuckled, biting at him playfully, "From behind now."

He stopped moving on her and narrowed his eyes, "Could you try and make it kinky or something?"

She laughed and bit him on the cheek, "Fuck me from behind." Suki pulled his hair as she said this, her voice low.

"Better." He breathed. He pulled out of her, helping her stand on her feet. They kissed quickly before he turned her around, her hands going to the door in front of her. He pulled up the back of her skirt, pulling down her green underwear and resting them on her thighs.

Suki laughed as Zuko pressed himself back into her, wrapping his arms around her hips from behind. She melted under his touch as his lips went to her neck, his fingers tips to her tender pleasure point. She leaned her head back onto her shoulder, moaning his name as he moved his hips on hers.

She bucked her hips against his, wordlessly begging him for more. Zuko's teeth ran along her shoulder, biting it softly. Suki's teeth clamped on her bottom lip as she cried out softly, feeling her insides un-zip in pleasure. He laughed a little bit as her felt her insides clamp around his cock. He came inside her, smiling into her neck with a sigh. They stood together in the storage room, their chests heaving as they stood together.

He pulled out of her, replacing her undergarments. "How was that, m'dear?"

She laughed a little bit, standing up straight and smoothing out her clothing. "Satisfactory."

He rolled his eyes, laughing softly, "I don't wanna hear that." She turned around, her attention going to him. She fixed his hair and clothing, making him smile. She held his flushed over cheeks and kissed him quickly.

"I love you." She breathed into his lips.

He kissed her with a moan, "I need to get back."

Suki nodded, her arms around his neck. "Alright. Come to bed as soon as you are done, understood?"

"Again?" he wined.

"Zuko..." She looked at him with fierce eyes, her irises shinning in the low light of the storage room.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, "I will be there."

She kissed him on the cheek, then pulled away from him, leaving the room and walking towards their bedroom.

Zuko sighed and went back to the room where Aang was waiting. Aang looked at him with a smile, but then looked disappointed when he had nothing in his hands. "No dumplings?"

Zuko cursed under his breath, "Dumplings, I forgot."

Aang looked over his friend, the mussed up clothing, his hair not exactly the same, his wife gone. "Really?" Aang raised an eye brow, "In the middle of the day?"

Zuko fixed his hair, looking away. "Don't judge me, Aang." He walked back out of the room and to the kitchen.

"And wash your hands!" Aang rolled his eyes, "Kids these days."


	7. Snow Baby

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki **  
**Rating: K**

Suki sat the ten month old girl in the little green coat on the snow covered ground, holding her long enough so that she could steady herself on her chubby legs. Suki laughed at her daughter Zarra as she stood back up, her hands going to Zuko's arm.

Zarra half walked, half stumbled away from her parents atop the soft South Pole Snow. She looked out at the pure surroundings, her honey eyes scanning the white horizon. She twisted her body and looked back at her parents. She raised her arms above her head and squealed happily.

Both Suki and Zuko laughed at her, her kneels buckling and her bottom hitting the show. She looked a little disappointed, but reached down and placed her hand on the soft show.

Zuko walked to his daughter, crouching down behind her, "What are you doing?" his voice was soft as he spoke to the girl, a smile on his face. She looked back at him with her large eyes, babbling as she patted the snow.

"Its cold." He sat down in front of her, his hands scooping up some of the snow and holding it out to her. She put her hands into the show her father held for her, cackling happily. He laughed softly as well, watching her face turn serious as she realized that the new substance was quickly disappearing from his hands. She looked at him with her eye brows drawn, her lips drawn into a sharp line.

"It's cause our hands are warm." He explained in a soft voice, the last of the show falling though his fingers as water.

She withdrew her hands from his empty ones, then moved them back down to the show. She gathered as much snow as she could in her small fists, lifting them up and putting them into her father's hands. She laughed ecstatically as he smiled down at her, the snow quickly melting.

"She catches on quick." Suki commented as she walked over to them, sitting on the ground next to them. Zarra smiled at the Fire Lady and laughed happily. She reached down again, scooping up more snow and handing it to her mother.

"Thank you, love." Suki held the show in her hands, shaping it into a little ball. Zarra watched her with fascination as Suki rolled the small amount of snow into a ball, then chucked it at Zuko. He laughed when she did so, making Zarra giggle and clap her hands. She reached back down and grabbed more snow, throwing it at her father and laughing more.

"You need to quit teaching her bad things." Zuko teased his wife as Zarra threw another handful of show at him.

Suki just laughed a little bit, leaning over and kissing him. "Lets get her inside." She reached out and took her into her arms, standing up. Zuko stood, following her. Zarra twisted in her mother's arms, looking at her daddy and calling out for him with outstretched hands. He smiled as he walked with them, one hand going to Suki's back, the other to Zarra's head.

"What are you three doing?" They looked up to see a visibly pregnant Katara standing in the door way of the small hut that was her home here.

"Just playing in the snow." Zuko said, looking up from her daughter.

"She liked it when he got some thrown at him." Suki laughed softly, looking at her husband.

"Oh?" Katara raised her eye brow, looking at Zuko.

"NO! Don't do it!" He put up his hands to try and block what he knew was going to come.

Katara laughed loudly and water bend some snow at him, hitting him in the face. Suki's hand went to Zarra's head, ducking away from the incoming snow. It knocked Zuko to the ground, making him cry out a little. Zarra cackled like mad at seeing her father on the ground covered in the strange white substance.

Katara saw the baby's enjoyment and bent more snow at him, covering him up. "Come on!" Zuko cried out to her. He sat up, blowing fire around him to melt the snow.

Suki held the squirming Zarra as best she could before sitting her down on the snow with Zuko. She quickly crawled over to him, a large smile on her face. Zuko smiled at the baby, scooping her up into his arms. "You just love to see my suffer, don't you?" He laughed. Zarra just giggled and buried her face in her father's chest.

"You know I've never seen such a happy baby." Katara told Suki with a smile, a hand on her stomach. "I mean Kya and Bumi were happy, but not quite like she is."

Zuko stood with Zarra in his arms, kissing her on the side of the head lovingly. "I would not have it any other way." He said, looking at the auburn haired child as she looked up at him with her large eyes, her mother's eyes.

Suki smiled lovingly at her husband and daughter, "Come on." She motioned to the hut, "Lets get you two warm." She reached out and took his free hand, the three of them walking into the hut behind Katara and into the warmth of the small home.


	8. Marked and Scarred

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki **  
**Rating: T - M (Not really sure)**

It had hit him like a lightning bolt, a sudden realization that he was nothing to do this afternoon. No meetings, no conferences, no nothing. He was free to do whatever he damn well pleased. He had only had a handful of these moments since becoming Fire Lord, and saying that he wanted to savor it was a true understatement.

"I wish you'd have more afternoons like these." Suki sighed, running her fingers over his well-defined chest as he sat over her. She could still feel the tingling sensation between her legs; that pulsating pleasure that only he could give her.

He pulled up dark brown shorts, showing less of his lower stomach, making her frown in displeasure, "It would be nice to be able to have more one on one time." He looked down at her, his long dark hair framing his face. "I mean not that we don't have that now." His hands went to her robe, pulling it back down over her hips.

"It's not the same." She groaned, lifting her foot up and playfully kicking him in the thigh.

"You know we could always run away, live the life of pig farmers in the earth Kingdom." He rolled off, laying next to her with a smile.

"As romantic as that may sound I've kind of gotten used to nice food and silk robes."

"The life is not without its pleasantries." He cuddled close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think that if not for you I would not care at all." She buried her face into his neck, kissing his skin there, "We could be pig famers for all I care."

"Aw come on, you're saying that the position isn't at all a turn on?"

She blushed a little, "I guess it is kind of sexy." She looked over his face, her fingers dancing over the scar tissue that covered his left eye. "Its you that I mostly adore though."

He leaned in and kissed her, his lips lingering on hers. "I love you so much." He ran his hands under her robe, pulling it up a little bit.

She moaned lightly, arching her hips towards him, silently begging for his hands to be on her. Zuko laughed a little bit, sliding a hand between her legs. He felt Suki's warmth under his hands, making him smile down on her. "You make me feel pretty."

Zuko rolled her onto her back, kissing her chest lovingly. She giggled softly, her hands traveling though his hair as he kissed down her torso, biting her every so often. She looked down at him as he moved on her, running her fingers over his scar.

"Why do you keep touching it?" He mumbled into her skin, glancing up at her.

"Touch what?"

He looked up at her, a frown on his face. "My scar."

"I love the feel of it." She assured him, "Its soft but rough at the same time, it's the oddest texture and I love it." She ran her finger tips over it, moaning lightly.

"Don't." he moved his face away from her hand, not liking the attention that was being paid to the feature.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up as he pulled away from her.

He got off the bed, standing to the side of it. "You are just all over it all the sudden."

"Is that an issue?" She sat up, pulling the robe tight around herself. "I've always liked touching it."

"Well don't." He reached down and grabbed his shirt, throwing it on himself.

"You always do this." She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Do what?"

"We get a nice moment and you get upset about something little and ruin it." She pulled her knees to her chest, looking up at him.

"How is this little!?" He reached into his pocket and found one of the leather strips he used as a hair tie. "You know that I'm sensitive about the damn scar and then you proceed to treat it like a fucking aphrodisiac." He threw his hair back quickly, looking at her with a frown. "That is hardly a little thing!"

"I think its sexy." Her voice was soft.

"HOW IS THIS FUCKING SEXY!?" he pointed to the scar, yelling at her.

"CAUSE IT'S PART OF YOU!" She jumped out of bed, throwing herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up and kissing him on the scar. He did not move as she did this and thought about shoving her away. However the thought of touching her in any thing other than a loving manner made his stomach churn. Instead his arms just went around her waist, holding her lightly.

"I love every part of you." She mumbled into the red skin, "Including this." She placed another soft kiss on the scar, closing her eyes. His honey eyes were staring at her intensely, not really sure if he should believe what she was telling him.

"Have I ever lied to you?" She breathed, still speaking into the scar.

He shook his head, "No, never."

"So trust me." She unwrapped her arms from his neck, reaching down and pulling at the sash that acted as a belt on her robe. She pulled her robe off, letting it slide off her soft skin.

"What are you doing?" He raised his arms just long enough for the robe to slip off her and onto the ground.

"I want to show you something." Suki pulled away from him, standing before him naked. His gaze raked her body, drawing a flush to his cheeks and a smile to his lips. She took his hand into her's, guiding it to her stomach. She placed his finger tips on the dark red marks that ran along her waist line.

"I never cared about your stretch marks." Zuko assured her, moving his hand along the subtle indents on her skin. "Any of them." His hand went around to her bottom, running his fingers along the more noticeable marks that were there.

They all had appeared in the past few years. She had put on weight in the seven years since the war. It was not a lot, but just enough that it left the marks on her body that corresponded with parts of her that were bigger than they used to be. She never spoke about it, but it was the source of many new found insecurities.

She blushed and looked at him, reaching out and touching his scar. "So see. We are marked and scarred and yet we still find one another beautiful."

He pressed his forehead to her's, closing his eyes as his arms went back around her waist. "I'm beautiful when I'm with you."

Suki laughed lightly, pulling his shirt off. He helped her pull it off, biting his lip. "So can we get back to our afternoon off?"

Zuko just nodded, turning his back to the bed and flopping into it, pulling her with him. Suki laughed as she clung to her love, laying on top of her with her knees on either side of his hips.

"Now it is your turn, Sire." Suki said with a soft growl, making him melt under her.


	9. Late

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki **  
**Rating: T**

Suki paced the length of the living room in Zuko's apartment, one hand on her stomach, the other at her mouth as she bit her thumb nail. Each time she heard movement she would turn in the direction of it, a hopeful look on her face. It was dashed each time for almost an hour before his familiar dark form finally walked though the open door.

"Hello Dumpling." He gave her his usual warm smile, the one that was reserved for no one other than her. "I ordered dinner for us, should be here in a bit." He walked to her, going to kiss her.

"Good." She said quickly, looking at him with large nervous eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

She looked at her husband-to-be, shaking a little bit, "I'm late."

He looked at the window, trying to gauge the time by the angle of the sun. "Not really, it's not yet dusk."

"No." She said slowly, "Not that kind of late."

He looked at her for a long moment, the wheels in his head turning as he looked into her blue-grey eyes. "Oh…" His eyes opened wide, his jaw dropping a little bit. "That kinda late."

"Yeah." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking away.

"How late are we talking?"

"Two weeks."

"Is that... normal?" His hands went to her upper arms, holding her there gently with his thumbs grazing her skin.

Suki shook her head, making eye contact with him again. "I've always been regular."

He nodded slowly, "How can we know for sure?"

"A healer should be able to tell for sure."

"Katara?"

Suki nodded, "She is the only one I trust."

"Me too." Zuko leaned in and kissed her on the forehead softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight. "I mean… it would be ok, right?" He sounded a little unsure as he said this, his voice shaking softly, "If you… were."

"I would not mind." She mumbled, kissing him on the cheek.

Zuko nodded nervously. "So we head for Republic City. We can leave in the morning."

She smiled up at him, "Alright."

His arms went around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace. He frowned softly, his face flushing over.

Zuko folded his hands together and breathed deeply, the air of Yue Bay filling his lungs. His eyes were closed but his one eye brow twitched lightly.

Aang opened his one eye, looking over at his friend as they sat in the Meditation pavilion. "You know…" Aang closed his eyes again, not breaking his meditation stance. "If you're going to meditate you should try and relax."

Zuko frowned heavily, opening his eyes and looking over at him. "What makes you think I'm not relaxed?"

Aang just shrugged, a smile on his face. "Just a feeling."

"I'm perfectly fine." Zuko groaned.

"Is that why you guys arrived unexpectedly?"

"Hey." Zuko snapped. "You told us that we can come over at any time."

"That we did, but this is the first time you've come over with out any word first." Aang looked over at his friend, "And its not often that you want to meditate and Suki pulls Katara aside and asks for something right away."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"So what is it?"

"Its just something." Zuko held his head in his hands, taking deep breaths.

Aang raised an eye brow to him, "Listen Sifu Hotman," The nickname drew another groan from Zuko, making Aang smile again, "If something is going on we can help you."

"Nothing is going on, Aang." Zuko looked back out at the ocean.

"I mean if you guys need support, or help…"

"It's nothing like that."

"Its ok if Suki's pregnant."

Zuko's hands went to his hair, pulling it as he gripped his teeth in anger. "No it's not."

"Why not? A baby is a great thing." He smiled comfortingly at his friend.

"I like my life now, if we had a baby things would change."

"Things would change."

"And It has me worried."

Aang frowned a little bit, looking over at him with a frown, not really sure what to say to him.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore." Suki's annoyed voice came from behind them. They both looked back at her. She was frowning heavily, her arms crosses over her chest with her hip popped a little bit. "It was a false alarm."

"I think I will leave you two alone." Aang stood, excusing himself as he walked out of the pavilion.

He stood up, looking at her with a soft frown, "I'm sorry."

"Are you really?" She only spoke when she was sure that Aang was out of ear shot. "Or did you think that a baby would fuck things up."

"I didn't say it like that." He insisted, shaking his head.

She walked into the pavilion, standing in front of him. "Then what was the issue?"

"There is no issue. I just really love the way our life is now and I don't want it to change."

She frowned heavily, her thumb rubbing on her upper arm. "Its going to change at some point in time."

"Well yeah, but I'm in no hurry for it to do so."

She looked at him and twisted her jaw in a frown.

"I'm sorry if that bothers you but it's the way I feel. I don't feel there is a rush."

She laughed at his comment, rolling her eyes.

"Is there some kind of deadline that I was not made aware of?"

"Its not about a deadline." She sighed, running her fingers though the tips of her hair.

"Then what are you pissed off about?"

"I'm pissed cause I thought for two days I was going to have a baby, our baby, and you acted like it was the worst thing you had ever heard of."

"I never said that Suki." He stood closer to her, frowning heavily.

"That's a lie, I just heard it what you said to Aang."

"I just like the way things are, is that so bad!?"

"YES!"

"Why? You seem happy and to be enjoying yourself."

"And I am but I eventually want us to move forward, to get married, to have children."

"And we will, just not right now."

"Why not right NOW!?"

"Cause I don't want to right now, I have all the time in the world to worry about that shit!"

"WELL I DON'T!" She reached out and grabbed his shirt, looking at him with fierce eyes. His hands went on top of her clenched ones, holding them tight. "I don't have all the time in the world Zuko!"

"Suki we are only in our twenties, we still both have long lives ahead of us."

"I just don't want to miss anything." She looked at him with her big blue eyes, "The longer we wait the less time we will have with our children and grandchildren and great grand children." Zuko frowned as she spoke, seeing the tears welling up in her eyes. "The less time we will have with one another."

"We have plenty of time with one another." His hand went to her hair, brushing it with the tips of his fingers.

"Do we?" Her voice shook, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He nodded, brushing away her tear with the side of his thumb, "We do."

"Zuko I know the life expectancy of a Fire Lord, and I know the life expectancy of someone from my Island. They don't exactly match up." She was crying now, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I know." He leaned in and kissed the tears on her cheeks, feeling the salty liquid on his lips.

Her hands went from his shirt to his shoulders, holding them comfortingly. "I will leave you one day and that fact keeps me up at night."

He shook a little bit, pressing their foreheads together. "I don't want you to worry about that," He held her jaw in his hands, leaning up and kissing her forehead. "Ever."

"I can't help it. It worries me."

"Me too, but we can't let that bother us. We can't let it get us down."

She nodded, her hands going to her stomach, "Do you really think that a baby would have been such a bad thing?"

His hand went on top of her's, "Want me to be honest?"

She nodded, looking down at their hands on her with a smile. She thought about being pregnant for real, about feeling the warmth of a tiny Fire Bender from the inside out. "I do." She pulled his hands away from her, intertwining their fingers.

"I would have been upset for a bit, just because I would have to start sharing you." He smiled down at his hands that were now in her's, "Then I would have just been excited. I would have been happy that we were going to have a baby." He looked into her eyes, a smirk on his face. "Just like I will be when we do have a baby one day."

"And we will, right?"

"Or course." Zuko sealed his promise to her with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her. "We will make our own army of Kyoshi Fire babies."

Suki giggled, kissing him quickly. "I like that idea."


	10. The Proposal

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki  
Rating: K  
Notes: This is a companion/sequel to "Their week apart". If you did not read it (which you should) that's fine this is still cute. All you really need to know is that Rei, Kaede and their daughter Zarra are friends of Suki and Zuko's who live on Ember Island.**

"Is operation Golden Dance still in play?" Rei's eyes narrowed at Zuko, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at him.

He was sitting sideways on the sofa in the beach house, looking at his friend who was standing next to behind the sofa. "Why do you ask?"

"Its not me, its Kaede. He needs to know."

He raised an eye brow, "It's still on."

Rei giggled happily but quietly, her arms clenching her side. She danced in place a little bit, making Zuko smile. She stopped suddenly, looking over towards the bedroom door that she knew Suki was getting ready in. "Good... So I get her home..."

"After dark."

Rei grinned happily, tapping her finger tips together. "Excellent."

"Is that good?"

"Very good."

"Thank you for your help with this."

Rei just giggled again, covering her mouth, "My pleasure." He saw Suki come out of the bedroom, looking over at her. He smiled at her warmly, his heart melting when he saw her beautiful frame. Her hair had grown, it hitting her right on the shoulders. It was still not as long as Zuko's though. She suspected that she would never catch up: She was ok with that.

"Sorry it took so long." She told Rei, "I was not sure what to ware."

"Well you look pretty." Rei told Suki with a smile, her fingers running over Suki's fine yellow wrap which was tied off with a green sash. "This is new."

Suki nodded, "Zuko got it for me last month."

"It makes your eyes look pretty." He told Suki, smiling at her.

Suki smiled and leaned down hugging him around the neck. "I will be back later, alright?"

He nodded, kissing her quickly. "I will be here, have fun."

"Love you." She told him with a smile.

"Love you too."

She laughed and sat up, running her hands over her clothing, "Ready?" she asked Rei.

Rei just nodded, smiling and winking at Zuko. "See you later." She took Suki's hand and pulled her out of the house. Suki looked back at Zuko before they left, smiling at him sweetly.

Zuko ran his hands though his hair, smiling to himself, "And so it begins." He lifted himself off the the sofa, getting to work.

* * *

Suki and Rei walked out of the Ember Island Spa happily, arm in arm. "That was refreshing." Rei said, looking over at her friend.

Suki nodded, her freash feeling face cool against the dusk air. "That was, I will have to do that more." She giggled a little bit, her hand going to her hair.

"Hand off." Rei snapped, reaching over and slapping Suki's hand playfully.

"Why did you want me to get my hair up anyways?"

Rei just shrugged, "I thought it would be nice." She smiled at Suki, trying to hide her excitement.

Suki shook her head, "I'm not sure. I mean I've been growing my hair out and like to have it down. I think Zuko likes it down too."

Rei just smiled at her, "I think that Zuko will like you no matter what you look like."

Suki nodded, smiling a little bit, "Your right."

"Heeeellloooo ladies." Their attention was drawn to a tall fire nation man in front of them, a seven month old baby in his arms.

"MAMA!" The girl called out, smiling at Rei and showing off two shiny teeth in her mouth.

Rei giggled happily, letting go of Suki and going to her husband Kaede and daughter. She took Zarra into her arms, holding her close.

"You both look pretty." Kaede told them both, a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Suki told him with a blush, looking at the girl in her friend's arms. "I can't believe how big you've gotten." She ran her finger over the baby's cheek.

Zarra giggled and looked away, burying her face in her mother's green shirt.

"I need you to take her." Kaede said to his wife.

"Why?" Rei raised her eye brow.

"I have an emergency job that I need to do, my mom and dad are not home." Kaede frowned a little bit. "Sorry, I know that you guys were planning on going out tonight."

"Its ok." Rei told him, smirking at him softly. "I will just go home, we can all go out tomorrow night." She said over to Suki."Its thats ok."

Suki nodded, "Sounds like a plan." She kissed the side of Zarra's head softly, a smile on her face.

Rei just nodded, "You do look beautiful, Suki."

Suki giggled and kissed Rei on the cheek, "I will see you guys tomorrow, six sound good?"

They both nodded, "Perfect."

It took Suki ten minutes to walk to the beach house. She was kinda lonesome as she did so. She had prepared herself for a night out with her friend and was a bit disappointed. Her hands went back to her hair, feeling that it just looked silly. She wanted to take it down, but decided that she wanted Zuko to see it.

She walked into the beach house, finding it totally dark. She called out for her boyfriend, confused why there were no lights on. She went to their bedroom, thinking that he would be there. It too was dark though.

She crossed her arms over her chest, walking back into the kitchen-living room area. It was then that the candle caught her eye. It was sitting in open door way of the sliding door that lead out to the beach.

Suki stepped though the door and back into the hot summer night. There was another candle a few feet a way, then another and another. She followed them until she got to the beach, a smile on her face.

At the end of the trail of candles he had build a tent. It was small, looking to be no bigger than his bed back at the palace. It was open on two sides, one side facing her and another facing the ocean. It was built out of poles and mis-matched blankets, and she could see more blankets and pillows of different colors and fabrics on the inside. Running along the center of the tent was a string of small paper lanterns, the lights flickering in the summer air.

She also saw Zuko. He was sitting on the end of the tent that was facing the ocean, his legs crossed in front of him. She could see his hair blowing in the wind as she walked to the tent. Her hands went to her belt, taking it off. She then removed her wrap and shoes, walking along the beach in a white tank top and red linen pants.

Suki stepped into the tent, smiling at him.

He heard her movements, looking back at her with a large smile on his face. "I love your hair."

She laughed a little bit, sitting down on the blankets as he crawled over to her. "I knew you would."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, sighing happily as he did so. "I love everything about you."

She laughed a little bit, poking at her hair. "Rei said that it would be nice. I don't really know why though." She shrugged a little bit. "I grew my hair out and I wanted it to be down and pretty."

"But it's pretty." He reached out and ran his finger over her cheek, "You could be bald and still be breathtaking to me." He sat up on his knees, "Plus your hair being up has a benefit."

"And that is?" She raised an eye brow, sitting with her legs crossed in front of her.

"Close your eyes."

She smirked a little bit then did as she was told, closing her big blue eyes. He reached over to the side of the tent, pulling out a shallow brown box and a hand held mirror. "Keep them closed." He half laughed.

Zuko opened the box, reveling a gold headpiece. It was about the size of her palm and closely resembled the one that his mother used to ware. The difference is that at the bottom center there was a square, delicately attached to the gold flame with a tab coming off each side of it. It reminded him of her Kyoshi headpiece and he hoped that she would think the same thing.

He lifted it out of the wood box, pulling the brown and gold pin out of it. He lifted it up and onto her top knot. Rei had done exactly as he had asked, making sure Suki get the exact hair style that would work with his gift.

Her eye brows gathered as she felt the weight on her head. "Keep them closed." He scolded lightly, lacing the pin back into the bottom part of the headpiece and securing it in place. He pulled away and looked her over, a smile on his face as he saw the headpiece on her for the first time. It looked exactly like he dreamt it would.

He grabbed the mirror, holding it out in front of her. "Ok. Open them."

Suki opened her eyes and saw her reflection, then she saw the gleaming gold item from atop her head. She gasped a little bit, taking the mirror from him so that she could look from a better angle. "Oh Zuko..."

"So you like it?"

She nodded, looking at is as tears welled up in her eyes. "It reminds me of my Kyoshi head piece."

He smiled, blushing over a bit. "I was hoping that you would think that."

"Whats it for?" She asked, looking up at him.

He pushed the mirror down, smiling at her warmly. "It's a Fire Lady head piece, for you."

Suki looked into his golden eyes, them shining just like the gold crown atop her head. She said nothing, but just looked at him, waiting for him to say what she wanted from him so badly.

His brain went into over drive, his heart pounding in his ears. The fight or flight instinct was blaring in his mind, calling for him to do something, either running towards or towards what he was faced with. Zuko had never been one to run, no matter the charge. He took a deep breath, looking at his love with a soft smile. "Will you marry me Suki?"

Suki's tears flowed from her eyes, dripping down her cheeks and onto the blankets below her. She reached up and took his cheeks into his hands, smiling wide at him. "Yes, Zuko." She whispered. "I will marry you."

He laughed a little bit, his hands going on top of hers. "I love you so much."

She cooed at his words, her eyes fluttering happily. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his in one perfect and soft kiss.

She pulled away from him giggling like mad, "You planned this entire thing, didn't you?"

He nodded, looking over the face of his betrothed, "And it went perfectly."

Her hands went to the headpiece, fumbling with it. "I want to see it." She explained as she tried to take it off.

He reached up and undid the pin, pulling the headpiece off and placing it into her hand. Her eyes lit up as she looked at it. She turned it delicately in her hands, looking at every aspect of the peace.

He watched her, a smile on his face. His hand went out and held her cheek silently, his thumb rubbing her cheek lovingly. Their eyes locked and they both laughed quite contently.

**This is the headpiece that I sketched out: . /a77adec41248b16721ef6b35479d 090c/tumblr_mjbt5eFxPz1rjqb54o1_ **


	11. Cute Couple

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki**  
**Rating: K**

Zuko pressed himself to the wall outside his sister's room, his attention fixated on the three voices that were on the other side of the door. It was not eavesdropping as much as it was him wanting to make sure Azula did not snap. He knew that Suki was in the room with his sister, Mai and Ty Lee.

He understood the need for this meeting. He knew that in order for Azula to heal, for her to move on she needed to reconcile with her two best friends. She needed Ty Lee and Mai right now.

It was odd to see Mai again. Zuko had been kind to her, mostly out of obligation. He was relieved that he did not feel any kind of emotional evolvement in her. He smiled to himself a little bit, being grateful that he had moved on from the break up. Not to say that it had not been easy, it just had been not as hard as he thought.

Suki was the first one to walk out of the room, looking at Zuko with a soft smile on her face. He smiled back at her, the edges of his mouth curling up. "Went ok." Suki assured him quietly. He nodded in thanks as Mai walked out of the room next.

She gave Zuko one of her soft, flat smiles, bowing at him a little bit. "Thank you for inviting me, your majesty."

"Thank you for coming." Zuko returned the soft smile. "You are always welcome here, please don't forget that."

Mai nodded, looking across the hall at Suki. Suki's blue eyes meet Mai's, making Suki blush a little bit. "You two make a cute couple." Mai said to the Kyoshi Warrior. She turned back to Zuko, still smiling, "But you already knew that, I'm sure."

Both Suki and Zuko looked at Mai with large eyes, their faces turning deep red. Mai noted that Suki was shaking a little bit, her hands clenched at her sides. Mai could not help but laugh as she turned and started walking down the hall away from them.

Ty Lee stood in Azula's door way, a large smile on her face. "She's right you know." She chirped at the both, making them look at her with still flushed over cheeks. Ty Lee ran away towards Mai, wrapping their arms together when she caught up with her.

Zuko placed his clenched fist to his mouth, coughing into it. It pulled them both back to reality, leaving them standing in the hall way together. Suki smiled at him softly, looking up at them then back down at the floor.

"Dinner?"

Her head perked up at his words, locking her eyes with his. "What?"

"Dinner." He said again. "Would you like to have dinner?"

She smiled wide, her teeth clenching onto her bottom lip. She simply nodded, "Alright."

He just smiled, his head pounding from the adrenaline running though his body. "I will pick you up at your room. Six?"

She nodded, tucking some hair behind her ears, "Is this a date?"

"No." He walked over to her, one side of his lips curling up, "Just dinner. Dinner at 6."

"Dinner then."

His lips curled even more as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her soft cheek. The feeling of his warm lips on her skin made her giggle softly, her eyes closing. He pulled away, a smile still on his face. "Don't forget." He walked away from her, his hands going to the back of his head with his elbows out at his side.

She smiled as she watched him go. When she inhaled thought her nose she could still smell him in the air around her; it made her heart beat uncontrollably in her chest.

Azula looked at Suki thought her half open door, her amber eyes fixated on the Kyoshi warrior. When Zuko was finally out of site Suki looked back at the door, seeing Azula staring at her. "W-what?" Suki stammered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Nothing." Azula answered quickly. "That was just… weird for me." Azula frowned heavily before turning away and closing the door softly behind her.


	12. Morning Routine

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki **  
**Rating: K+**

It was now the normal, the morning routine for the royal couple that had become common place in the past four weeks since Zarra had come. It had been a sudden and somewhat violent change. Pulling them out of their carefree lives into something that was driven by what she needed of them. It was exhausting; more so than either of them thought it would be. Their friends assured them that it would stop after a while. That she would sleep thought the night and not require constant attention. Until that day came this was the reality of their life and their morning routine.

Zuko was standing in the shower asleep, his head resting on the tile wall. He had gotten two, maybe three hours of sleep total. It was part of the deal. He got up with the baby at night, attending to her every need. Suki got the daytime. She was still healing from giving birth and needed as much rest as she could get. Zarra was more active at night, so Zuko took that shift.

He jerked himself awake, his eyes opening as he realized where he was. He sighed heavily, finishing his shower before getting out. He dried quickly before putting on some simple pants and walking back into the bedroom. He grabbed a comb from the cluttered dresser, running it thought his hair as he turned to the bed and to his two girls.

Suki was watching Zuko silently from the bed, a tired smile on her face. She was on her side, their infant daughter laying next to her as she was being nursed. He dropped the comb from his hair, letting it fall to the floor as he watched them. He would never get used to watching them, he did not see how he could. He walked over to his side of the bed, slowly climbing in and laying down next to her with the baby between them.

Zuko pressed his lips to his wife's forehead in a tired, open mouth kissed. She was warm. Perhaps from a slight fervor or from just having woken up. It was a welcoming sensation on his dry lips. He pulled away from Suki, moving his lips to Zarra's head. Nothing on this earth could touch his heart quite like his infant daughter. She was an extension of everything that was good about him in a package that was a small version of his beloved wife.

What was there not to love?

Suki laid her head down on the pillow as she rubbed Zarra's back with the side of her thumb. "You should take the day off." She breathed in what was little more than a whisper. Zuko pulled away from Zarra, rolling onto his back as he rubbed his eyes. "You need rest." She was speaking just as much to him as she was herself at this point in time, feeling the overwhelming exhaustion pressing down on her.

The baby pulled away from her mother's breast, grunting lightly. Suki's attention went to her, rolling her on her back and rubbing her tiny stomach. "I got it," Zuko mumbled, reaching over and rubbing her in the same way that Suki had just done.

A smile dances across her lips, as she fixed her silk robe on herself. She was so sore, all over, always.

Zarra's hands came up to her face, her tiny arms holding her father's hand in place. She sucked on her bottom lip and opened her eyes, looking up at him with curious look on her face. Seeing those honey eyes drew a soft gasp from Zuko. "I tend to forget about the long nights when I see those eyes."

She looked at her love as she combed her hair with her fingers, "What?"

"It's true." Zuko pulled away from Zarra's stomach, only to slip his strong hand under her. With one fluid motion he scooped her up into his hand and placed her, stomach down, onto his broad, bare, chest. The baby drew her knees and arms in, curling into a fetal position. He let his head fall back onto the soft pillow behind him while he ran his fingers along her spine.

Suki could not help but chuckle. She reached out and rubbed Zarra's tiny back. The skin warm under her mother's careful touch. "I will tell them you are not feeling well." He replied with a long sigh, closing his eyes. Suki leaned in and kissed her husband tenderly on the side of his thin lips.

"I love you." Zuko whispered.

She smiled softly, slowly pulling herself away from her small family and out of the big bed. She figured that she had at least an hour before Zarra would wake up needing something. It was just enough time to bathe and get something to eat. She covered herself with a thicker, longer, deep red robe lined in green. She tied the sash around her waist as looked back at Zuko and Zarra on the bed.

Suki wanted more than anything to craw back into bed with them, curling up next to Zuko's broad frame. She sighed lightly, pulling her hair back with a small band that was on the dresser. She always did what he needed her to, usually without him even having to ask. He needed to rest, and she would make sure he had that. She left the room silently, leaving the warmth of their bedroom for the coldness of the palace halls.


	13. Simple Yellow Stone

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki **  
**Rating: K+ **  
**Note: If anyone has any prompts or anything that they would like for me to write, please feel free to send those to me and i ill be more than happy to do so. **

Zuko dipped his bare feet into the river, the cool water slipping over and around his tired skin. It was good to relax by the roaring river despite baking sun high over him. He reached down and undid the belt that held his robe in place, undoing it from his waist before throwing it on the shore. He followed suit with his robe and shirt, throwing it to the side.

Now shirtless, Zuko walked further into the water, letting it come up above his hips, soaking his pants in the process. He laid down in the water stomach first, letting himself go under water for a moment before pulling himself up. He swam upstream to a deeper area, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

He did not think about anything as he swam. He half wanted to just swim away and leave this all behind. His sister, the truth about his father, his search for his mother, everything. He dunked his head and body under the water and ran his fingers though his hair that swirled around his head.

Zuko opened his eyes under water looking at the world that surrounded him. It was during this survey of his surroundings that a rock at the bottom of the river caught his eye. He could only see its unusual color and the one side of it. He knew that he had to have it. He swam to the crest of the water, looking down at the into the river as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

He took a deep breath and submerged himself again, swimming towards the bottom of the river. He reached out and moved some of the rocks around it, then wrapped his strong hand around the rock, pulling it up to the surface with him. He swam to the shore, lifting himself up onto the rocks there. It was then that he could take a look at his prize from the bottom of the river.

The rock was a little larger than the palm of his hand and held a very strange yellow color to it. He could see what looked like veins of gold snaking though it. The truly remarkable thing about it was the shape. The one side was curved and the edges tapered together to one point. To most people it would look like a curved triangle. When he looked at it he just saw something else.

"Suki." Zuko smiled, thinking that the fan shaped gold rock was something that she would like. He bit his lip as he turned it over in his hand, doubting his plan. He recalled the last time he had presented a girl with a found object. Mai had rejected his gift on the beach that one time, making him not really sure if he should give this small gift to Suki or not.

"She will like it." He mumbled, "She is not the same as Mai." He smiled a little bit, standing up and placing rock into his pocket. He walked back to his clothing at the bank, picking them up and walking back to came where his friend were waiting.

**Several days later**

Zuko walked up to Suki and TyLee standing in the hall way together in the palace. They both acknowledged his presence, a smile on their faces. "Its good to see you happy." Suki said with a sigh, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm happy?" Zuko raised an eye brow, "I had not noticed."

TyLee nodded, "Your aura is so much better now!"

"Good to know." Zuko scratched the back of his neck rolling his eyes. He did feel better, even though he would likely never admit it. He spoke to TyLee. "Can I talk to Suki for a second?"

TyLee just nodded, looking to Suki. "I'll be back." She left, leaving Zuko and Suki alone.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No." The one side of his mouth curled into a smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold rock he had carried with him during his journey. "I found this while I was gone. I thought of you." He extended his meager gift to her, a blush covering his cheeks.

"For me?" Suki's voice shook ever so lightly as she looked at the gift with wide eyes.

He frowned heavily and wrapped his long hand around the rock, pulling it back towards him. "Sorry. It's dumb."

Suki laughed, reaching out for the rock, "No." She took it into her gloved hand, looking it over with her big blue eyes.

He was feeling very unsure about him self as she started turning the rock over in her hand and inspecting it carefully. Zuko watched her intently, still unable to read her reaction.

"Like I said, its dumb."

"Its wonderful." She whispered to him, pulling it close to her body. "Thank you, Zuko."

His ears perked up, a smile on his face. "You like it?"

Her blue eyes shone as she looked into his eyes, a wide smile on her face. "It looks just like a fan."

Zuko nodded, his hear blood red. "Thats why I wanted to give it to you." He ran his fingers though his hair with a soft smile. "I'm glad you don't think its dumb."

"Why would I think it's dumb?" Suki ran her thumb one of the veins of gold. "I mean you went out of your way to give me something that made you think of me? Why would I not think it was sweet?"

Zuko frowned softly, watching her look over the stone. She was right of course; it was sweet. Just like it had been sweet last time. His eyes went to her face, looking over every detail of it that he could pick up.

This was hardly the first time he had seen beauty in Suki's appearance, those big eyes being the anchor of her fair face. It was not just her appearance or kindness or strength that drew his attention to her now though.

He could not put his finger on what it was though.

"I love it Zuko."

That word, that was it: Love. It hit him like a large boulder, sending his brain stumbling back in his head. It sent shock waves though his body, making him shiver and sweat.

Zuko was in love with her: with Suki.

"Are you ok?" She could obviously see the shock in his face.

He tried to stop his voice from shaking before he talked, taking a deep breath. "Yes. I'm fine." His eyes were wide as he looked at her; the girl he was in love with, the girl who was his friend's girlfriend. "Just… tired." His shoulders raised and lowered in a soft shrug.

Suki gave him a warm smile, "You should go to bed then."

He nodded softly, biting his lip. "I will." He spoke softly, "I will see you later." He went to leave, his eyes still wide.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

He nodded, looking back at her, "I missed you…" He whispered, "While I was gone."

The look in her eyes made his heart hurt. He had never wanted anything more in his life than to rush to her, his arms going around her waist and his lips to hers. His heart told him to go, but his mind fought to keep his feet planted on the ground.

"I missed you too." She breathed, holding the yellow rock over her heart.

He knew that if he did not walk away now he would do something he would regret. He nodded at her softly and turned on his heels, walking away from her.

Suki watched him go, lifting the rock up to her mouth. She pressed her motionless lips to the rock as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"That went well." Ty Lee pulled herself from her hiding place amongst some curtains.

Suki glared at her, removing the rock from her lips.

"No really, it did." Ty Lee laughed a little bit, reaching out and taking the rock from her. "Very sweet of him." She turned it over in her hands, inspecting it, "That's how he is you know, always sweet in his own strange way."

Suki reached out and took the stone from Ty Lee. "Yeah." She held it close to her body, thinking that she would never hold anything as dear as she did this simple yellow stone.


	14. Retirement

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki **  
**Rating: K+ **  
**Notes: This is part one of something that I am working on. It's more about Suki and how she adjusts to her new life. **

Zuko's mouth twisted into a frown, sitting next to Suki on the floor as she applied her Kyoshi make up for the last time. He was watching her in the mirror carefully, noting every flick of her wrist and curl of her fingers on the brush. He wanted to savor everything about this moment. "I didn't want this."

Suki laughed, looking at his reflection. "It has nothing to do with you." She frowned, looking at him with one of her eye brows painted red over her white paint. It made her face uneven, causing him to look at her in a new and strange way. She still looked beautiful of course. "Ok, it's got everything to do with you." She chuckled, looking back at her reflection.

"I did not think you would retire so soon." He sighed, "I feel bad."

"Don't." She mumbled, drawing the brush covered in red paint across her eye. "This is my choice Zuko. I was going to have to eventually, figured I should do it now."

He nodded softly as he watched her, hating that this was the last time she would have the paint on. He had never liked her make up, it angered him that he could not see his love's beautiful skin. He felt a twinge of guilt that he would never see her in it again though. It was still something about her, a basic building block of who she was as a person, of what made him love her, and she was leaving it: For him.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to her white skin, making her laugh. "There will be plenty of time for that later." He stood up first, extending his hand out to her. She took it, smiling at him as she stood. "I love you." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight embrace.

He kissed the side of her head, his nose burying into her hair. "I love you too."

There was a cough from the door way, pulling both of their attention to the figure. Ty Lee smiled wide at the both of them, "They are ready."

Suki let go of Zuko and nodded softly, "Alright." She took Zuko's hand and walked with him out of her mother's house on Kyoshi Island and towards the Kyoshi Shrine. He held his head low, a soft frown on his face.

"Keep your chin up, Zuko." Ty Lee said with a laugh as she walked next to him. "I mean you will still have me to watch out for you at the palace."

"It's it not like I will stop being protective over you, stop guarding you." Suki smiled at Zuko, making him blush as he felt her gaze on him.

"I know girls." He reached down and took Ty Lee's hand into his own, making her laugh again. "I appreciate you, both of you."

"One of us more than the other, I hope." Ty Lee laughed, grinning.

"Well yeah." He chuckled, leaning over and kissing Suki on the cheek.

Zuko let go of both of their hands as they approached the shrine. Their friends and the other warriors were already around the small house, waiting for the guest of honor. Suki walked ahead, her head high and hands gathered in-front of her. Ty Lee followed her, going and standing with the others. Zuko sat in the soft grass between an already seated Aang and Sokka, crossing his legs in front of him.

"How is she?" Sokka motioned to Suki.

"You know how she is." Zuko smiled softly, "She is ok."

Sokka nodded and looked back to Suki who was walking to the steps of the shrine. There were two people next to her. One of whom was the adult leader of the warriors, the other of whom was Suki's successor. Zuko could see the tears on her cheeks, making him frown, his heart hurting at seeing his love upset.

After a few words from the leader, the attention turned to Suki. She spoke in a soft shaking voice as she relinquished her responsibilities as a Kyoshi Warrior. She glanced out at Zuko for a fraction of a second before she reached back and undid the tie that held her gold headpiece in place. She took it off, presenting it to the young girl next to her, bowing as she did so. The girl took the headpiece, placing it on her head and bowing to Suki. Suki stood and turned to the people watching. They all stood as well, watching her.

"I want to thank everyone who has given me love and support throughout my years as a warrior." Her eyes scanned the crowd, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It is my hope that moving forward in my life I will be a force for good, love and peace." Her eyes locked with Zuko's, smiling though her tears. "And it will be my greatest pleasure to do so."

She bowed to everyone, still smiling. "Thank you so much, I truly love you all."

Everyone in the small group smiled widely as her then bowed in return. Suki saw them all bowing and laughed a little bit, crying more. "Thank you all." Zuko's eyes were on her. She saw his eyes, smiling wider at him, "I love you." She mouthed at him though her tears, smiling lovingly.

Ceremonies and holidays on Kyoshi island were always followed by great feasts, with food and laughing abound. Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph were more than happy to partake in the excitement, eating and drinking with the other inhabitants of the small island.

Suki was not in the mood for drinking or eating right now though, she only just wanted to be alone in her room at her mother's house, alone with him of course. Zuko's attention was on his task at hand, the removal of her make up with a soft cloth and gentle soap. She was still crying, making his stomach churn in discomfort at seeing her in pain. He rinsed out the cloth in the small basin next to him, his eyes breaking away from her's for just a second.

"It was harder than I thought it would be." She shook as she spoke, "And I know it was my choice to do it and I knew that I had to do it but now that I've done it I hate it."

"I know darling." His hands traveled over her skin, taking off the last of the make up. "I'm still so proud of you."

She just nodded, looking in the mirror at her clean face. "I feel like I've lost part of myself."

"Suki…" He held her cheek in his hand, pulling her gaze back to him, "You're still a beautiful and amazing woman, nothing will ever change that." She let out a small cry and placed herself into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, curling up in his lap as a few more tears rolled down her face. He did the only thing he knew to do, which was to just old her, rubbing her back and kiss her head lovingly. "I'm so very proud of you."

Suki's mother Alma walked into her room with a trey of food in her hands. Zuko looked up at her with a smile, welcoming her. "I figured you both would be hungry."

Suki pulled away from Zuko and smiled at her. Alma wined a little bit when she saw her daughter in tears, setting the trey down hugging her daughter, kneeling down on the floor with them. "Oh sweetie." Her hands went to her daughter's hair, combing her hands though it. Suki sniffed and smiled at her mother. "I want you to know that you are, and always will be my hero."

"Mine too." Zuko added, his hands rubbing the back of Suki's arm.

Suki looked at them both and smiled, "Thank you, both of you."

Alma kissed her forehead comfortingly, giving her a warm smile. Zuko smiled at seeing them together. Every time that he looked at Alma it was like looking into a time machine. He was sure that it was what Suki would look like when she got older, and seeing them together still made him smile.

"Come on." Alma said to her future son-in-law, standing up. "Lets get you something to eat."

"Will you be ok?" He asked Suki.

Suki just nodded, "Yeah. I think I need to be alone for a bit."

He leaned over and kissed her softly, a smile on his face. "I love you, Suki."

She smiled, "I love you too."

He stood up and left the small home with Alma, his hands in his pockets as they walked. Alma smiled at him, looping her arm into his. "She will be ok." She assumed both herself and him.

"I know." He smiled over at her, "I will make sure of it." He sighed.

Alma patted her arm, a smile on her face. "You're not all bad Zuko."

He laughed a little bit, "I'm glad you think so. You know you can still come to the capital with us if you want."

Also shook her head, carrying the same frown that he had seen so much on Suki, "My place is here, not in the palace."

"It would mean a lot to her, you know."

She glanced over at him, "I know. Its just more than I'm ready to deal with right now."

He felt his cheeks flush over a little bit, feeling the distance between them. He knew that Alma accepted him for Suki's sake, but he could still sometimes feel the tension in the air when it was just the two of them.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you, Zuko." She rubbed his arm, making him look at her with a smile.

"Do you still?"

She shrugged, smiling as he looked ahead. "Sometimes."

"I wish I could prove you other wise."

She looked over at the you man that her only daughter had chosen as her beloved. "You're getting there."

"Well good." Zuko looked at her with a smile, "I'm trying Alma."

Alma laughed a little bit, "And you're doing just fine. I see how happy you make her and I will forever be grateful to you for that."

He smiled over at her, a blush on his cheeks. "Thanks."

"There he is!" Sokka stood up from the large table, his arms extended to Zuko.

"We saved some fish for you!" Katara called out to him as Aang sipped some tea.

Alma smiled at him and let go of him, walking to her own group of friends and family. Zuko sat down at the table with his friends, smiling at them.

"Is Suki going to join us?" Aang asked, a serious look on his face.

"I think she just needs to be alone." Zuko reached out and took a piece of bread, starting to nibble on it.

"Sometimes a girl needs that." Katara commented, rubbing her the small baby bump that was present on her abdomen.

Zuko nodded, looking back towards the small house, "And I will always give her what she needs." He mumbled to himself, smiling a little bit.


	15. Those Violet Eyes

Pairing: Suki and Zuko (But only Zuko is in this)  
Rating: M

A sliding door. The sound of a lock. A strong hand on the shower door, on the faucet, turning the water on. The rustle of shorts as they are taken off, falling to the floor. A face in the mirror, tucking some hair behind his ear. Eyes raking over his face, his naked self.

"I don't think it's too bad," Zuko mumbled over the sound of the water, running his hands over his long abdomen, "I mean…" He laughed to himself, rolling his eyes as he turned from the mirror, stepping into the shower.

His head ducked into the water first, his hair and face being soaked with the hot liquid. He had always loved taking showers for sone reason. Something about being cased in the warmth of hot water and steam made his body relax like nothing else could.

Well there was another thing that helped him relax.

He always tried to justify masterbateing, saying that he just needed a release. That the dopamine that flooded his brain would even him out, allow him to think clearly. While both of these things were great benefits of said activity, the fact of the matter is he just loved doing it. Even though he would never admit to that.

Things had become more complicated though, mostly cause of her.

Cause of Suki.

It was the only thing on his mind as his arm rested on the tile wall in front of him, his head pressing to his forearm. His other arm went around his waist, holding himself there as he let his mind wander. He did not address the guilt that came with these thoughts, but puched them out of his mind to make way for the things that would fuel his desires.

Full lips. Those ruby red lips. Big eyes. Grey. No they were blue. Violet. Who the hell had violet eyes? She did. Soft, milky skin. Thin waist. Full hips. Those hips is what he liked the best.

Zuko imagined his hands circling her waist, his finger tips dancing across her skin like flames. His fingers nails dug into her soft skin, pulling her to the expanse of his solid frame. He imagined it, commanding his body to respond to the imaginary stimulus.

His erection became apparent, a throaty gran pressing its way out of him as his hand traveled down his stomach, capturing his hardness in his hand. With his thumb, middle and ring fingers wrapped around himself he started to pull.

His mind stayed focused on what he was doing to her in his mind. On that strong, yet so delicate, body that was his to touch, to tease, to worship. And worship he did. He imagined his lips on her milky skin, kissing and tasking her. Those tender violet eyes locked on him, looking at him.

He, more than anything, just wanted her to look at him. He wanted her to see him loving her in the most intimate of ways. He wanted her to see that he could be amazing. That he, despite being a total disaster, would treat her as nothing less than the goddess that she was.

This is what Zuko thought of as he grit his teeth, eyes clenching shut, hips arching into his hand. His mind flashed to having her under him. Bodies grinding. Fingers in hair. Puffed out lips. Those eyes on him. Those fucking eyes.

She was with him in the shower in that moment, his forehead pressing into her temple, their bodies combined in the most amazing and intimate of ways. "Suki…" he sighed into her ear, his nose buried into her auburn hair. "I love you, Suki."

The jolt of an orgasm that riped though his body pulled him away from her, leaving him standing alone in the shower as he came. He tried to force his mind back to her, to the beautiful woman who's faith in him had lead him to love her in a new and unexpected way. He was not able to though, and he was just left alone, basking in the pulsating pleasure that coursed though his body.

Zuko opened his eyes as he looked down at himself, his hand still on his now flaccid penis. He stood up in the shower pulling his hand away from himself. He pressed his back to the tile wall behind him, letting himself slide down it till he was sitting on the floor of the shower. His elbows rested on his knees, his hands in his hair as the shower head rained water all over him.

Then the guilt came, making his stomach drop. He should not be thinking about her like that. She was his body guard, his friend, the girlfriend of a friend. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" His knees fell, sending his hands to his lap and head to the wall behind him.

He thought again about those eyes. About how they never looked at him with anything but concern, with anything but admiration. He could tell that much about her after all. He was not sure what, if anything, that meant for other emotions. He hoped there was more, he prayed there was more. In the meantime he was content in stewing in the wake of what was those violet eyes, at least for now anways.


	16. Finally his to hold

**Paring: Zuko and Suki **

**Rating: M (It's smutty)**

**Notes: ****This is an expansion of story that my friend Rose did. She has this amazing story called The Last, and then wrote a companion piece to it, (Link in the story). This is just me taking that story and building on it a little bit. **

**Also, I have a new story. Which is why I don't update on here as much. It's called Apartment-614 and is Zuki (go figure) as well as Sokkla in nature. Take a look! **

It had been almost five days since they kissed, five days since they touched one another. They both knew that it would be hard, but they did not foresee the actual pain that they felt from their lack of contact. It was for this reason that they knew they had to do something, if even for a second. Just to take that pain away.

They could not touch after all. Their relationship was still hidden from their friends. Not for much longer though.

Zuko rounded the corner of the alley of the Ba Sing Se street, pulling the hood tighter over his head. He never knew if anyone would know him by his tale-tell scar, but did not want to take the chance tonight. He wanted nothing to spoil this for him for either of them.

"Lost?" A soft voice from behind him said.

He spun around, a smile spreading across his face, "I was looking for someone."

Suki smiled back at him, her arms crossing over her chest. She was in a green and red robe, he recognized it as something that he have given her recently. He loved seeing her in those two colors, in the colors that were so iconically him and her. She looked like a Fire Lady when she dressed like this. "Well I don't know who you were looking for, but I was thinking that I might be able to help you find them."

He rushed to her, his long arms wrapping around her trim waist, pulling her into a kiss. Her arms went around his neck as she moaned into the kiss, her Fire Lord pulling her up off the ground. She just pulled away, laughing happily into his lips as he sat her back down.

"I didn't think I would miss you this much," Zuko mumbled, kissing her on her soft cheek.

"That makes two of us." She dug her fingers into the hair at the base of his skull, a huge smile on her face. "I love you, Zuko."

"I love you too." He sighed, placing kissed all over her face, making her giggle more.

"Oh!" Suki interjected, pulling away a bit, "Toph knows."

His eyes widened, a from on his face, "You told her?"

"No." She laughed a little bit, nuzzling her nose against his, "Turns out that our very heartbeats change when we are together."

"Really?" He raised his one eye brow.

Suki nodded, pressing her forehead to his lovingly as she captured her bottom lip in-between her teeth. He melted as he looked into those big blue grey eyes of hers, one hand going to her cheek. He never wanted to be apart from her, to be out of her sight, her arms. He wanted their friends to know, for the world to know that she was his and always would be.

"We tell them tomorrow." He whispered, "I want them to know." She closed her eyes, melting at his words with a soft moan. "I want to be able to kiss you whenever I feel like it." He laughed.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with eyes that looked so soft, so loving, so beautiful, "We can do anything we want, whenever we feel like it." her voice was very different than anything that he had ever heard from her. It was heavy with love, with passion. He knew her intent as soon as she spoke, it brining a heavy blush to his cheeks.

"You mean that?"

She nodded, her eyes half closing as she moved in from another kiss, "I can finally have you to myself, in every way." He could not help but gasp and he pressed their lips together in one soft, amazing, sexual kiss.

* * *

Zuko was not even listening to what Sokka and Aang were talking about, his mind was totally elsewhere. He was thinking about what Suki had said last night, about making love for first time. They had been waiting, for what he was not totally sure. He was alright with that and had told her as much. However now that the seed was planted in his mind it was all he could think about. He still had something to do though, something that needed to be done in order for his desire to be fulfilled.

He had to make sure that things were right. Not for just for the sex, but for her, for him, for everyone.

He knew that it was not going to go well and he wanted her to have nothing to do with it. This was his task, his to deal with and there was no way that he was going to let the woman he was going to marry feel any pain, any anguish about this. It was all on him.

"Guys..." Zuko croaked, pulling both Sokka and Aang's attention to him. Zuko swallowed hard, looking at them. "I have something to tell you." He was trying to stop himself from shaking. He had fought in battles, gone one on one with Fire Lord Ozai (more than once) but this was the most terrified her had ever been.

"What's up Sifu Hotman?" Aang asked with a smile.

"I um... I'm seeing someone."

They both smiled at him a little too wide for his taste, actually happy that their friend was dating. "How long?" Sokka asked enthusiastically.

"T-ten months." Zuko stuttered.

"What?" Sokka laughed, "You have been seeing someone for ten months and you have not told us?"

"It's not a guy is it?"

"What?" Zuko looked to Aang confused before shaking his head, "No. It's a girl. Things are going really well too..." He could not help by smile though his fear. Things were going well after all.

"So?"

"Who is the lucky lady?" Zuko looked at Sokka who was standing there, a wide smile on his face, his blue eyes big as he looked at his friend. He wanted to run away, to never have to look into those big blue eyes again. He knew though that in order to get to the life he wanted with Suki he would have to face this, he would have to break the heart behind those blue eyes.

"Suki."

The next moment hung in the air like a fog. None of them talked, none of them moved. The one thing that that changed in the room was Sokka's eyes, those big blue irises lighting up with a fire like Zuko had never seen before.

"Sokka, please know that we did not start dating till a year after you broke up. My relationship with her did not in any way coincide with yours."

This was in vain, as was apparent by Sokka's swift movement towards him, his fist drawing back. This is why he did not want Suki around for this. He thought there was a chance that Sokka would get violent. He knew that the violence would not transcend to her in any way, but did not want to take the chance of her getting caught in the cross fire. He did not want Suki be apart of this at all.

He stiffened up, awaiting what he new was going to happen. He just wished that Sokka would hit him in his already damaged eye. The nerve endings were much less sensitive there and he knew that it would hurt less. And really if something happened to that eye it was really no big deal.

As Sokka's fist made contact with his right eye he knew this was not the case. He saw black and stumbled back, his hands going up as he tried to defend myself from any other blows. This was not needed as Aang had grabbed the water tribe man around the shoulders, pulling him away from the Fire Lord.

Zuko regained his stance, just in time for Sokka to start with his angry tirade, "You son-of -a-bitch! I'll kill you!"

* * *

Now go read this: s/8941906/1/The-News.

* * *

That night

Zuko sat on the window seat in his room in his uncle's apartment, his legs stretched out before him as he looked out the window, rain dripping sadly from the sky. His head was pounding in his skull, a side effect of the punch that he had taken a few hours earlier. He tried not to think about it, but the throbbing was not so easy to ignore.

Aang had just left. He told him that he was still, and would always be welcome around them, that him and Katara were happy for the both of them. He heeded caution though, saying that it might be best if he did not talk to Sokka until Sokka talked to him first. Zuko had agreed, as he had no desire to talk to Sokka any time soon.

He had left Zuko alone in his room with his thoughts. Not that he was doing much thinking currently. He heard his bedroom door slide open, his eyes snapping to the person who stood in the door way. "Hi." He whispered to her.

Suki just smiled at him, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. She had changed into the same robe that she had had on last night, the one made of green and red silk. He knew that she had come from Katara and Aang's house, and that they had seen her dressed like this. They had seen her in red. They had seen her as his. The thought of it made him blush and his heart beat wildly in his chest.

"You look so beautiful." He mumbled as she walked over to him, her soft hand reaching out and taking his large, strong jaw into it. He closed his eyes, all the breath leaving him at once when she touched him. Suki silently pressed her lips to his. Neither of them moved, they instead just held the still embrace.

She broke away from the kiss, pulling her hand away from his face. Zuko frowned lightly, his eyes raking over her. She saw his reaction, a funny little smile spreading across her face. She reached down to the belt that held her robe closed, looking at it as she untied the knot. He watched her, slightly confused about her intent, but a deep flush spreading across his face none the less.

She finally was able to untie her robe, her eyes going back to his, a smile playing across her lips. Slowly, her hands took the edges of her robe and pulled it apart, letting the silk robe slide off her in one fluid movement. The vacating of her robe left her naked in front of him, her soft milky skin totally exposed to the Fire Lord, her Fire Lord.

Zuko had seen many wonderful things in his two decades of life, many of which he would never forget as long as he lived. He had seen newborn babies, breathtaking sunsets, and even a particularly beautiful filed of sunflowers in bloom under a full moon. However it was while looking at Suki, naked in front of him, that he fully understood what real beauty was.

Her hands went behind her back, looking at him with soft eyes and a small smile. She could not help but laugh as she saw him look her over, the smile and flush growing on his cheeks. He swung his legs off the window seat, standing, without ever taking his eyes off her.

"Well?" She whispered, watching the movement of his eyes as he looked at her.

He had to force himself to speak, to make words come out of his mouth, "I…" he meet her eyes, a wide smile on his face, "You're beautiful."

Suki just laughed a little bit, reaching out and taking his long, rough hand into her. His heart was pounding in his chest as she took his shaking hand and placed it on her right breast. The rest of him followed, crashing into her with a force of passion and love. His lips went to hers, locking them in a fiery kiss. Both of his hands went to around her slim, milky waist, pulling her close to him.

Her arms went around his neck, moaning deeply as she felt his growing warmth through his thin clothing. It was went she felt the hardness between his legs against her, a heavy moan forcing it's way out of her throat. His hands went down to her full hips, grabbing them in his hands forcefully as her full hips crashed to his.

She cried out softly into the kiss, making Zuko pull away, "Sorry, was that too much?"

She shook her head, going up to kiss him again.

"Suki, I..."

She placed a quick kiss on his lips, pulling her body away from him. "It's ok Zuko..." She held his hand, dragging him to the bed that was off to the side.

He followed her eagerly, his eyes still locked on her naked body. She sat down on the edge of the bed, a smile on her face as she pulled him closer to her. Her hand went between his legs, pressing it against his growing erection though the coarse fabric. An audible gasp came from him as he watched her.

Suki just looked up at him with a smile, her face flushing over. A soft laugh came from him as he placed his hands on her shoulders, gently shoving her to the bed.

"Hey, I was having fun there." She chuckled, sitting up on her elbows.

"There will be plenty of time for that." He leaned down to her, pressing his lips to hers with a moan as they both feel back onto the bed. Her hands went into his hair, digging her fingers into his mess of dark hair as her tongue slipped past the seal of his lips. He pulled apart his shirt, letting it slip down his back and onto the floor behind him just as she was swirling her tongue around his. One of Suki's hands trailed to his strong chest, gripping onto his color bone with the tips of her fingers.

He pulled away from her, her tongue slipping out of his mouth, leaving her whimpering for more. He just smiled at her as he felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. "I love you Suki." He whispered into the skin on her chin.

She melted under his words, lifting her hips up towards him. She needed him. Suki's hands went to the Fire Lord's strong shoulders, pressing on them to try and communicate her needs. He laughed lightly at her silent signal but was not quite ready to touch her there just yet. His hands went to her waist and started to kiss down her. She watched him with half closed eyes as his lips sought out her right breast. The tip of his pink tongue swirling around her erect nipple before closing his mouth around it.

Suki gasped loudly, her hands going to his hair again. She could not help but pull on those locks as his one hand moved from her waist to her other breast, kneading it with his large square hand. He lightly pinched her perk nipple, making her cry out, her back arching off the bed.

He pulled off her breast, a soft laugh on his lips. Her legs had been spread even further for him, her heels digging into the edge of the bed. Zuko could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, a heat that was being generated for him. Her liquid center was begging for his attention, making her entire body feel like it was on fire. Suki mewled in frustration, trying to rub her hips against him.

He just laughed, sliding down off the bed and onto his knees on the floor. Zuko could not help but gasp at seeing his lover from this angle. She was so beautiful, so perfect, and all his. His hand went to the patch of short, dark brown hair between her legs, the contact sending shivers of pleasure through her body. Suki's breath hitched as one of his long fingers slipped past her moist lips, a smile dancing across his lips.

She started whimpering as he worked in and out of her, dragging the tip of his finger along the warm walls of her narrow channel. He slipped another finger in her as he leaned his head into her, his lips caressing her soft clitoris. Suki moaned his name as he started on her with his lips and tongue. His free hand went down between his own legs, freeing his cock from his pants before wrapping his fingers around it. He pulled at himself as he pleased her, his lips and tongue sucking and rolling her over sensitive clit as two of his fingers penetrated her.

She cried out at the gathering pressure in the lower half of her body, not sure if she wanted him to stop or keep going. She just moaned his name, still pulling on his hair in steady tugs. He lifted his eyes up towards her, shaking at seeing her writhing under him. When he was satisfied that she was ready he shoved his finger up further in her, curling the tip of his index finger up to reach her most sensitive spot. Her hips bucked at the contact, her hands pulling at his hair roughly.

He continued to tease the internal rough patch, pulling harder as his own cock as she bombarded him with sounds of both protest and pleasure. One of her hands went from his hair to her own, pulling on her auburn locks as her hips trusted down on his hand and lips.

It did not take long for her to explode in passion under him. He shoulders lifted off the bed, a high pitched moan filling the room and making Zuko groan as the pressure on his finger increased, her velvet insides contracting violently as he licked at her sweetness. Her eyes were closed as she shook heavily, laying back down on the bed, having never had a climax that was as amazing as the one he had just give her.

He pulled his face away, watching as she was panting heavily, her chest rising and falling. "Are you ok?" He asked, his fingers still moving on her.

She wined, trying to pull away from his tormenting touch. It was too much for her sensitive body and she needed it to stop. He pulled his finger out, smiling up at her. "You're beautiful." He whispered against her hair covered intimate area, placing a soft kiss there.

She ran her fingers though her hair, looking down at him with a soft laugh, "And you're amazing."

"You think so, huh?" He started to kiss up her stomach until she sat up, her hands going to his hair.

"I do." She pulled on his hair, pulling him up. "It's your turn now."

"Huh?"

She just laughed a little bit, forcing him to stand before her. Her breath hitched when she saw his exposed panic, her face flushing over. It was even better that she thought it would be, the pearl of pre-cum on his head just begging her for full lips. She reached out, taking the soft shaft into her hand and running her fingers over the vein raised surface. "Oh Zuko..." She leaned in, her full lips pressing to the dark purple head of him. Zuko gasped at the contact, looking down as her eyes drifted up to his.

She pressed herself down on him, her lips sliding over the surface of his member. She took great care to make sure that her teeth did not touch the sensitive skin as her fingers stroked the part that her mouth could not reach. Suki made soft sucking sounds as she went about this, her eyes still locked with his.

His hands went to her auburn locks as she started to move her head on and off him. Zuko bit his lip as he watched her, noticing everything about the way she looked in that moment. He felt a moan come from her, the bitter taste of more pre-cum filling her mouth. She pulled her gaze away from him as ran his hand over her cheek. Zuko forced her off, making her look up at him with her full, wet lips.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, breathless with her hand still on him.

He just laughed a little bit and shook his head, "No my darling, nothing will ever be wrong again." Suki smiled at him, standing up from the edge of the bed, her lips going to his. Zuko moaned into the kiss, his eyes clenching tight as her hands pushed his pants down to the floor. Suki laughed into the kiss, drawing a smile from him, "What is so funny?"

"I finally have you naked, my Fire Lord."

Zuko just smiled, leaning down and placing his arm behind Suki's knees, his other arm at her back. He picked her up in one fluid motion, her amrs going around his neck. He climbed onto the mattress on his knees, laying her down in the center of the big bed. She spread her legs as he covered her with his long body. Suki's hand went to his face, touching the dark skin that coved his left eye.

"Still think I'm good looking even with two messed up eyes?"

"What are you talking about?" She breathed, placing her lips on the scar as he leaned down to her.

"Scarred eye, black eye: I'm a mess."

She just shook her head, licking the rough skin with a moan. "You have a black eye, yes." She pulled away, looking him over with glazed over eyes, "But I see nothing else wrong with you."

Zuko just smiled and moaned lightly, laying his hips against her's. Suki bit her lip while looking into his eyes, feeling his erection against her still moist center. She nodded her head up with a moan, her knees pulling up by his hips.

He watched her carefully as he reached down and took himself into his hand, pressing his tip against her soft, wet, folds. Suki gasped his name, her hands going to his shoulders as she shook with anticipation, knowing what was about to come, what she had been wanting from him for months now. "Zuko..." She whispered into his ear. He looked at her, his dark hair hanging around his eyes, "I love you." She sighed, drawing a smile from his lips as he trusted his hips forward, his penis finally penetrating her.

Zuko's eyes closed, a groan coming from the back of his throat as he withdrew his hips then trusted them back into her with a little more force. Suki's head rolled to the side, the Fire Lord kissing her jaw like as he started to move his hips on her. She found herself whimpering his name continually. It had been so long since she had sex she had almost forgotten the feeling of someone between her legs. There was some pain, more or less just discomfort really. She could never even think about telling him to stop though. She had waited too long for this, she had wanted it to much.

The pain subsided with each of his thrusts, with each time that he whispered sweet nothings into her skin. As long as she had him there would never be any pain. Only pleasure, only love.

"Zuko?" She sighed, turning her face to him with a smile.

He groaned softly, his mouth on her neck, his hips still moving against her.

"I want you to come inside me." She whispered into his ear.

He froze for a second, looking into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Suki nodded, her hands running though his hair, "Positive."

He just nodded, pushing himself up with his hands and pulling his knees up, sliding them under her hips. She felt herself being lifted up, her knees clutching to his ribs as she watched his strong body thrusting against her once more. Her hands started to travel over her plae skin, her skin tingling from the overwhelming pleasure that was bombarding her.

He was watching her with much interest as she seemed to be coming apart in front of him. He had been so nervous about this encounter, worried that she was not going to be pleased with how he made love to her. It was now apparent that his concern had been totally unfounded.

He could tell that she was close, that she just needed that extra push. His strong hand went between Suki's legs, his thumb grazing her eager clit in a steady, sure motion. It drew another cry from her, this one different than the others. He hands slammed to the bed beneath her, her hips pressing against him harder as she clenched her eyes closed. His name was on her lips as she came, her climax paralyzing her for one long, glorious moment.

Zuko groaned heavily, both if his hands going to her hips and gripping them tightly. She opened her eyes just in time to see his stomach contact, his own orgasm cutting through him. Her name was hissed though clenched teeth, as he filled her. She twisted her hips in his hands, trying to pull away from him, to get away from that wonderful pain that came from her current oversensitivity.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, a wide smile on his face as his eyes took in every inch of skin that she was showing him. Suki saw his interest, a smile on her face, "Is it what you expected?"

His eyes snapped to her's a frown on his face, "No."

"No?"

"No." His hands lead her hips down to the bed, moving his knees out of the way. This drew a moan from her lips, her head arching back, "This is better than I could have even dreamed." He leaned down to her, his lips pressing to hers.

She laughed into the kiss, her arms going around his neck, locking him in place. He was all her's now, and she would never have that end, and she would always be his until the day she died.

He pulled out of her, leaving Suki shaking in pleasure at the vacancy between her legs. He rolled off, her arms around his neck allowing her to move with him. He pulled away from the kiss, his hands going to her face as her brushed some hair off her sweat covered forehead.

She just giggled lightly, feeling his fingers on her skin. "I love you, Zuko." Suki sighed, her eyes looking his face over.

The young Fire Lord just smiled at his darling Suki, at the woman who was going to be his wife and mother to his children. He would go though hell and back for this woman, and would think it his biggest privilege to do so. The black eye did not even think of it as painful, it was just another part of having her, of loving this wonderful woman. His Fire Lady.

He pressed their lips together in a soft, perfect kiss, as if it permanently seal his resolve.


	17. Fever

**Pairing: Zuko and Suki**  
**Rating: K**  
**Note: The reason that i'm not updating this is because I have a side project that i'm working on. It's called Apartment 614 and can be found on here. PM me if you can't find it and I can get you the link. It's going pretty well and I've been pleased with it, so pop in for a look. **

"Zuko can you get her?"

The Fire Lord peeked his head though the bedroom door at his wife who was standing by their large bed. Suki looked half asleep as she did her best to make the bed, not being particular succeeding however as the sheet was still half off the mattress.

"I just..." The Fire Lady sighed, looking at the bed with a defeated look on her face.

"Lay down, I will take care of her." He scolded gently, smiling over at Suki. He left before she could say anything and walked back down the hall, the tips of his fingers running long the walls as he walked.

He walked into the small, cozy room, decorated in yellow and greens, a small bed over to the one side. A soft wine came from the bed, the blankets on it stirring. It drew a frown from him as he walked over, peeling back the blankets.

"I don't feel good." The small child on the bed wined, curling up a little bit as he looked down at her.

"I know baby." Zuko sighed, leaning down and scooping the three-year-old-girl up into his long arms. Her head of auburn hair went to to his shoulder as her arms hung limp to her side. His strong hand went to her back, rubbing up and down her spine as she wined.

The Fire Lord sat on the dark green chair in the room, holding his daughter close to him. She had started crying, tears streaming down her flushed over face. He kissed the side of her head, his lips in her soft hair as he frowned heavily. "I'm sorry I don't know what to do for you."

Katara had seen her already. She said that it was just a simple flu and the girl would be better in a few days. Those few days had felt like weeks, especially when Suki herself had picked up the bug from the girl. Zuko himself was feeling the early symptoms of the illness, but was doing his best to hold off until at least Zarra was better.

"Daddy..." She wined, her face in his soft cotton shirt.

"Yes darling?" his fingers went though her fine hair; hair that was so much like her mother's.

"Can you make me feel better?"

The comment made Zuko's stomach drop, a frown covering his face. His arms went around her, pulling the girl closer, "I can't Zarra." It made the girl whimper, little hands going to amber eyes. "I can try though..."

He reached down to her cheek, pressing his hand against the soft skin. Zuko concentrated and focused on the heat radiating from the skin. He pulled his hand away slowly, pulling some heat away with it. He repeated this a few times, pulling away as much of the heat from her as he could.

He knew that it would not totally make Zarra feel better, but that it would at least make her not as miserable. She was no longer wining, but her head was still flush on his chest, her breathing slow.

He thought of a time when he was young, only a little older than Zarra, and was very sick, much like she was now. He recalled his mother holding him, his hot face on her silk robes, her fingers petting his head softly. She had sung him a song to ease him to sleep, her voice soft and kind.

He closed his eyes as he tried to remember the words. Suki had a few lullabies that she would sing to the girl so he knew that those would put her to sleep. He wanted his own right now though.

His tongue ran over his dry lips, his eyes closing as the song came to him. "Golden slumbers, kiss your eyes." His voice cracked as he struggled to find his singing voice, "Smiles await you when you rise." He felt Zarra sign in his arms, her small body relaxing slightly, making him smile as he continued.

"Sleep pretty baby, do not cry and I will sing you a lullaby." He felt her breathing steady, her head heavy on his chest, "Cause you know not, therefore you sleep, while over you a watch I'll keep."

Suki had come into the room, standing in the door way she looked over at her husband and only daughter. He saw her in the door way, eyes eyes looked up at her as he continued.

"Sleep pretty darling. Do not cry, and I will sing you a lullaby."

Suki smiled and walked over to him, reaching out and taking his cheek into her hand. He closed her eyes as she held him, "You have a fever." She cooed.

"Likely." Zuko sighed.

Suki's hand then went to the girl's cheek, "She seems a bit better though."

Zuko stood up, holding Zarra to him, "I'm gonna go lay her in our bed." She nodded and the three of them silently made their way back to the bedroom, Zarra's sleeping body in her father's arms. He laid her down once Suki had pulled back the oddly placed sheet, her small head resting on a pillow that had been placed between the two large ones.

Without another word both Suki and Zuko laid in the bed on either side of her, their faces red with fever. "Are you gonna sing to me?" Suki sighed, her head laying on the pillow.

"I don't have a lullaby fit for a Fire Lady."

"Well get on that." She rolled on her stomach, arms slipping under the full pillow.

"Deal."

Suki did not hear her husbnad, her eyes having already closed as she went to sleep. The last thing he saw before his own eyes closed was a sea of fine auburn hair on the pillows next to him, the flushed over faces of his wife and daughter mixed in. The sight drew a smile from his as he drifted to sleep, his own cheeks red from his rising fever.


End file.
